prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Devil
Angel Devil (エンジェル・悪魔 Enjeru Akuma) is the main villain of Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. His good counterpart is Angel Goddess. Description Angel Devil has waist-length black hair and black eyes. Instead of wearing robe like typical angels have, he wears a black tuxedo and dark blue boots, but he still had wings on the back side. Personality He is very ruthless and cunning and wants to spread chaos and despair around the world. He dislikes light and dreams. He is also very manipulative, taking advantage of Angel Goddess' thought of being a goddess by luring her away from Evil World to cause its residents to despair and later brainwashing her to believe that she is his evil counterpart and turning her dreams into dark magic. Background As he was named, Angel Devil is a demonic angel and strives to defeat Pierre at all costs with his two arrows. Angel Devil is rarely capable of defeating Pierre, much less Aiko. For some reason, Angel Devil is always trying to strike sensation on Pierre ("sensation" is his catchphrase), though they never mention what Pierre's ever done to him. He is 34 years old until Season 3 (35 in Season 4). In later stories, Angel Devil has a daughter called Serena Tōdō. Plot The fact Angel Devil frequently mentions Universe Stars' ancestors to Pierre may be a clue to it. In the television series, he often makes quotes that range from overly melodramatic to just plain ridiculous (i.e., "The butterfly is walking right into my weblike... cheese trap."). It is shown that he and Pierre might respect each other as friends after being stuck together, but Angel Devil quickly reverts to evil. In Episode 36, Angel Devil is Hiiragi's spouse. He fell in love with her when a cat launched Cupid's arrow by accident. Then he accidentally marries her. It is unknown if they are still married. In Episode 97 when Pierre becomes erased, Angel Devil had no memory of him, he says to himself that he wants to strike sensation on someone, randomly choosing Yoshito, who is sweeping the front of the Le Rose Fleur and the first person to come in sight. This may hint that Pierre was just an innocent bystander that Angel Devil randomly picked to strike sensation on. Trivia * Angel Devil shares similarities with Tobe from Pucca: ** Both are the main antagonist of their respective series. ** Both are trying to defeat the love interests of their respective series' protagonist. ** In an episode, both accidentally married a female villain. * Contrary to popular belief, Angel Devil does not delete the protagonist character's data permanently in European release of Angel Simulator if you give him 50 hated gifts. * He is considered the "Bad" counterpart of Angel Goddess. * In Episode 52, Angel Devil is shown to had a good relationship with Yūrei. * His real name is Kanata Todo (藤堂カナタ Tōdō Kanata?) according to manga. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Asian characters Category:Villains